


Peccatum.

by cactuseve



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuseve/pseuds/cactuseve
Summary: Джон считает, что сможет ещё многому научить Донхёка. Но в итоге это учение заходит не в то русло. Потому что Джон поначалу и не понимает, что Донхёка интересует далеко не религия.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Peccatum.

Как бы Донхёку иногда ни хотелось протестовать, он не может пойти против воли родителей, потому что жутко благодарен им за то, что они делают. Его старшая сестра уже как пару лет жила отдельно, стараясь не зависеть от родителей. Поэтому, оставшись единственным ребёнком в доме, он постоянно получал тонны внимания. Он старается хорошо учиться, никому не грубит, и, что самое важное, постоянно ходит вместе с родителями в церковь, хотя и не верит. Просто сидит и скучает, чаще всего. Зато родителей устраивает, что он хотя бы рядом.

Так происходит ровно до того момента, пока в его жизни не появляется Джон Со. Ещё совсем молодой, но уже решивший посвятить свою жизнь религии. И, как кажется Донхёку, совсем не зря. Он никогда бы не подумал, что человек может выглядеть настолько чудесно в лучах солнца, пробивающихся через витражные окна. Никогда бы не подумал, что чей-то голос может так завораживать. Никогда бы не подумал, что будет следить за движениями чьих-то пальцев и губ в течение получаса. Донхёк каждый раз теряется, но хочет, чтобы Джон наконец заметил его. И тот однажды замечает.

Позволяет себе поговорить с Донхёком, предлагая ему оставаться каждый раз ненадолго наедине, раз уж его настолько заинтересовала религия. Джон считает, что сможет ещё многому научить Донхёка. Но в итоге это учение заходит не в то русло. Потому что Джон поначалу и не понимает, что Донхёка интересует далеко не религия.

Донхёку в который раз банально трудно дышать рядом с Джоном, потому что слишком близко, слишком страшно, слишком уж это будоражит его воображение. Они вдвоём сидят на первом ряду, Джон зачитывает что-то из библии, но Донхёк, кажется, совсем не слышит. Он заметно переминается с ноги на ногу, пока сидит рядом, покусывает пухлые губы и пялится на чужие. Щеки неимоверно краснеют, а когда Джон придвигается чуть ближе, случайно касаясь плеча, Донхёк вздрагивает, а потом набирается смелости неуверенно положить руку на чужое бедро. Джон смотрит на него с вопросом в глазах.

— Что-то не так? Ты в порядке?

— Святой отец, мне кажется, что со мной что-то не так, — взгляд мечется от чужих глаз к неподвижным губам. Донхёк упирается лбом в плечо Джона, стараясь скрыть смущение, сжимает бедро под чёрной тканью, заставляя его немного вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — Мне кажется, что я становлюсь только более грешным рядом с Вами.

Джон даже рад, что Донхёк сейчас не видит его беспорядочно мечущихся глаз и румянца на щеках. Он недолго думает, откладывает библию в сторону, приближается губами к уху Донхёка и обжигает его своим дыханием.

— Расскажи мне о том, чего ты хочешь, сын мой.

Мимолетное прикосновение горячего языка к мочке уха, а Донхёк уже готов благодарить всех богов за это. Его сладостный стон теряется в огромном пространстве церкви, совершенно пустой. До Донхёка только сейчас доходит осознание того, что они совершенно одни, хотя дверь не заперта, и в любой момент сюда может кто-то зайти. От чего-то Донхёк возбуждается только сильнее. Джон касается внутренней стороны его бедра, и младшего подбрасывает.

— Я хочу, чтобы Вы касались меня, — Джон укладывает его на спину, заставляя немного развести ноги в стороны, поглаживая мягкую кожу, скрытую под тёмными брюками. — Я так сильно хочу, чтобы Вы меня испортили.

Джон проходится губами по чужой медовой коже на шее, задерживаясь на каждой маленькой родинке. Он расстёгивает пуговицы белой рубашки, спускаясь поцелуями всё ниже. Донхёку кажется, что он сейчас погибнет, если прикоснется к Джону, но всё равно впивается короткими ноготками тому в плечи, сминая ткань.

Библия соскальзывает с лавочки, падая на пол с невероятным грохотом, эхом отдаваясь в стенах церкви и ушах Донхёка. Он подскакивает от страха, сталкиваясь лбом с Джоном. Лицо краснеет ещё больше, даже кончики ушей уже горят ярко-розовым цветом, и Донхёк чувствует, насколько они нагрелись. Джон на него смотрит и начинает смеяться, как маленький ребёнок. Донхёк резко понимает, что влюбился.

— Я позабочусь о тебе в следующий раз, малыш, — он убирает чёлку Донхёка со лба и невесомо целует, подавая тому руку, чтобы встать.

Донхёк плетётся домой на ватных ногах, быстро проскальзывает на второй этаж к себе в комнату, ложится на кровать и с головой накрывается одеялом, чтобы скрыть свой стыд от всех в этом мире. Места чужих прикосновений невыносимо горят. Приятно. Родители, к счастью, и не заметили, насколько он пришёл растрёпанным.  
  
  
  
  
  


— Переодевайся при мне.

Холодный приказ отражается от холодных стен подсобки. Вокруг стоят десятки коробок, наполненные чёрт знает чем, все пыльные, нетронутые годами. Донхёк достаёт из портфеля комплект одежды и обувь на высокой платформе.

— И где же ты всё это отыскал?

Джон сидит в темноте, скрестив руки и положив ногу на ногу. В его глазах отражается пламя свечи, и Донхёка это будоражит с первой же секунды.

— Осталось после сестры, когда она переезжала.

Донхёк снимает с себя повседневную одежду и присаживается на небольшую табуретку, натягивая чулки в крупную сетку. Он слышит, как Джон ненадолго задержал дыхание, и слегка улыбается от мысли о том, что за ним наблюдают.

— Кружевное белье тоже её?

Щеки зажглись от смущения, и Донхёк немного опустил голову вниз.

— Нет. Я покупал его сам. Сказал, что это подарок для девушки.

Слышится короткий смешок, от которого Донхёк готов под землю провалиться. Он надевает короткое чёрное платье, едва закрывающее бёдра, а также браслеты в виде чёрных ленточек и чокер с подвеской-крестиком. На высокой платформе слишком уж непривычно, колени дрожат. Он достаёт из сумки маленькую косметичку и кладёт её на ближайший ящик.

— Красивый.

Джон достаёт из косметички тёмную помаду и проводит ею по губам Донхёка, оставляя матовый след цвета вишни. Младший прикрывает глаза и пытается выровнять дыхание, ощущая холодные пальцы, придерживающие его за челюсть. Джон убирает помаду, всматриваясь в лицо Донхёка, слегка поворачивая его голову, наблюдая за тем, как на него падает свет от пламени свечи.

— Красивый, но такой грязный.

Он проталкивает один из пальцев между губ Донхёка, проводя по кончику языка и зубам. Наблюдает за тем, как Донхёк распахивает глаза и хлопает ресничками, смотря с какой-то надеждой, вопрошая большего. Из-за высокой платформы их разница в росте уже не настолько большая, но Донхёк прямо сейчас готов упасть на колени, чтобы это изменить.

Джон слегка размазывает слюну по губам Донхёка, вытаскивая палец.

— Стоп-слово? — тихим шёпотом на ухо.

— Сегодня без него. Не ограничивай себя, — обжигающим дыханием по шее.

Искреннее удивление быстро сменяется улыбкой, и Донхёку от этого становится чуть теплее на душе. Джон кладёт руки на чужую талию, пальцами перебирая складки бархатной ткани.

— Значит чем лучше ты сегодня будешь работать, тем больше получишь.

Он сдавливает кожу и слышит, как учащается дыхание. У Донхёка кровь стучит в висках от безмолвного ожидания и неопределенности. От осознания того, как плохо и хорошо ему будет одновременно.

— А теперь опустись на колени и покажи папочке всё, чему научился, — Донхёк чувствует мягкий поцелуй в макушку и уже готов растаять, активно кивая головой.

Он медленно опускается, устраиваясь поудобнее. Пол бетонный, обжигающий холодом с первых же секунд. Большая тёплая ладонь мягко перебирает слегка кудрявые тёмные волосы, отчего Донхёк начинает чувствовать себя маленьким котёнком. Он, буквально мурлыча, спускает вниз чужие брюки, касаясь языком наполовину возбужденного члена, и с надеждой смотрит вверх.

— Папочке нравится, как я сегодня выгляжу? — он старается заглотить как можно глубже, но всё равно немного давится.

— Конечно, Донхёк, конечно. Мне всегда нравится, как ты выглядишь, но сегодня ты и правда превзошёл все мои ожидания, — Джону даже дышать на секунду становится трудно, а у Донхёка лицо сразу красное от смущения.

Он короткими ногтями проходится по чужим бёдрам, двигает головой в определённом такте. Джон наблюдает за этим с некоторым умилением, всё ещё заботливо поглаживая Донхёка по голове и глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Расслабь горло, малыш, — он кладёт вторую руку на голову Донхёка, начиная проталкиваться внутрь.

Донхёк шумно дышит через нос и по-детски морщится от ощущений, приятных и неприятных одновременно. На основании члена остаётся красный след от помады. Головка упирается в заднюю стенку горла, и дышать становится невозможно. Джон резко отрывает Донхёка от себя, дергая за волосы. Наблюдает за тем, как парень перед ним тяжело дышит, а с подбородка стекает струйка слюны. Донхёк хочет прикоснуться к себе, но Джон останавливает его, впиваясь пальцами в плечо.

— Ты хочешь сделать что-то, не спросив разрешения? Хочешь расстроить папочку?

Донхёк широко распахивает глаза и махает головой, а потом смотрит вопрошающе.

— Извини, пожалуйста. Я больше так не буду.

Джон вновь смотрит на него с улыбкой и поглаживает чужой затылок.

— Я даже не могу злиться на тебя, Донхёк. Может, на этот раз ты всё-таки попросишь разрешения?

У Донхёка глаза щенячьи, маленькие слезки выступают, он всем телом тянется к чужому, немного привстаёт на коленках. Джон замечает маленькое пятнышко на нижней части платья, влажное от смазки.

— Папочка, я могу дотронуться до себя? — голос жалобный.

— Нет.

От резкого ответа по позвоночнику пробегает волна холода. Донхёк и звука не успевает издать, как его грубо отбрасывают в сторону. Он больно ударяется, падая на бок.

— Малыш, ты помнишь, зачем родители привели тебя сюда? — Донхёк резко вздыхает, когда Джон приподнимает его за подборок носком ботинка. — Для того, чтобы ты стал хорошим мальчиком. Для того, чтобы ты встал на правильный путь. И что же вышло в итоге? Ты стал только хуже.

В груди что-то сжалось.

— И чья же это вина, а, Донхёк?

Донхёк дрожит от одного только холодного взгляда, но не решается отвернуться.

— Моя, — голос вздрагивает, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

Во взгляде снова чувствуется прежняя теплота и забота, и Джон убирает ногу.

— Можешь лечь на спину и дотронуться до себя. Хочу посмотреть на это.

Он вновь садится на стул неподалёку и внимательно следит за действиями младшего. Донхёк чувствует затылком холодный бетон, тонкими пальцами приподнимает подол платья.

— Разведи ноги пошире.

Донхёк краснеет от смущения пуще прежнего, всё же расставляя ноги шире, открывая вид на бёдра, обтянутые чулками, и возбужденный член. Он касается влажной ткани кружевного белья и откидывает голову назад, чувствует, что находится почти на пределе. Движения кончиков пальцев невесомые, Донхёк будто сам себя мучает, развлекая тем самым сидящего перед ним человека. Он заводит руку под бельё, издавая протяжный стон и закусывая костяшки пальцев. От возбуждения кружится голова.

— Папочка, пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне.

Джон усмехается.

— Малыш чувствует себя совсем одиноко? — Донхёк лишь сладко стонет в ответ. — Такой грязный, отвратительно.

Донхёк слышит приближающийся стук коротких каблуков, и ему страшно даже открыть глаза. Несколько мгновений — он ощущает, как его подхватывают сильные руки. Он снова чувствует стойкий запах приятного одеколона и готов прямо сейчас обвить шею Джона руками и приблизиться ещё больше. Его мягко опускают и усаживают на один из деревянных ящиков. Донхёк находит в себе силы открыть глаза только после того, как ощущает на губах приятную сладость. Поцелуи мягкие, долгие, терпкие.

Джон припадает губами к его бёдрам, слегка прикусывая кожу, вызывая у Донхёка мелкую дрожь; зубами стягивает бельё, оставляя его болтаться на одной ноге. Младший прикрывает лицо ладонями и громко всхлипывает, когда наконец чувствует влажный язык, касающийся самых чувствительных зон. А когда Джон опускается до самого основания, у Донхёка всё будто переворачивается внутри.

Джон снова переходит поцелуями на шею, стараясь не оставлять никаких следов; руками разводит ягодицы Донхёка в стороны и аккуратно входит, разрешая младшему впиваться ногтями в спину. Он начинает размашисто двигаться, тут же попадая по простате. Донхёка пробирает крупная дрожь, и он пачкает ткань чёрного платья, прогибаясь в спине.

— Н-нет, пожалуйста, хватит, — вместо полноценных слов с губ срываются только резкие вскрики, — пожалуйста, папочка, мне больно.

Джон толчками вбивается в дрожащее после оргазма чувствительное тело, обжигает дыханием медовую шею, пальцами сжимает бархатную кожу. Донхёк не знает, куда деться, рыдает и просит наконец остановиться.

— Перевернись на живот, — Джон выходит из обмякшего тела, а Донхёку остаётся лишь безмолвно подчиниться. Головка вновь возбужденного члена неприятно упирается в поверхность деревянного ящика.

Толчок до самого основания. Донхёк громко вскрикивает, но чужая рука тут же прикрывает ему рот, проталкивая вглубь пальцы. Джон как назло каждый раз попадает по самой чувствительной точке, заставляя Донхёка впиваться ногтями в ящик и поджимать пальцы на ногах.

Толчки замедляются, но становятся более глубокими. Донхёк чувствует, как его член обхватывают ладонью, и готов разрыдаться от болезненного удовольствия. Боль от укуса в плечо и ощущение тёплого семени, разливающегося внутри. Младший содрогается всем телом и снова кончает, практически теряя сознание, срывая голос.

— Ты в порядке? — заботливый низкий голос помогает Донхёку вернуться в реальность, правда полноценно ответить у него так и не получается, поэтому он просто слегка качает головой.

Мягкий поцелуй в висок.

— Я отвезу тебя к себе домой, хорошо? Там немного передохнёшь и приведёшь себя в порядок.

— А родители? — голос звучит непривычно хрипло.

— Думаешь, они будут против того, что ты зашёл ко мне на чай?

Джон глухо усмехается и крепко сжимает младшего в своих объятиях.

  
  
  
  
  


— А, Джон! Мы так рады Вас видеть!

Низенькая женщина тут же мягко приобняла его, проводя в дом и даже не давая времени ответить.

— Большое спасибо за приглашение, миссис Ли, — выбравшись из мёртвой хватки, Джон подошёл к мистеру Ли и обменялся с ним рукопожатиями.

Джон был здесь уже несколько раз, но дом оставался таким же уютным, как и в тот самый день, когда родители Донхёка впервые решили позвать его на чай. Они буквально обожали его за то, что Донхёк наконец стал с энтузиазмом ходить в церковь и даже оставаться ненадолго после того, как все разойдутся. Конечно, они вряд ли знали, что именно происходило между Джоном и их сыном, но им и не нужно было этого знать.

— Донхёк сейчас у себя? Я могу позвать его? — мистер и миссис Ли всё ещё носились по кухне, расставляя столовые приборы и блюда, поэтому точно не отказались бы от такого предложения.

— Конечно! Думаю, он просто забыл, что у нас гости.

Но Донхёк не забыл, конечно же. Он никогда не забывал, как и сам Джон, о их запланированных встречах, а зачастую даже отменял другие планы, лишь бы им удалось вновь увидеться друг с другом. Это неожиданное сексуальное влечение, явно вызванное гормонами, постепенно перерастало в нечто большее, и, пока Донхёк был рад тому, что наконец может поговорить с кем-то о более личном, не боясь негативной реакции, Джон же снова ощущал себя подростком с шалящими гормонами, и явно не был против.

— Донхёк? — он поднялся на второй этаж и постучал в хорошо знакомую дверь.

Послышались быстрые шаги, дверь немного приоткрылась, и Джон заметил чужую рыжую макушку. Донхёк любопытными глазами осматривается вокруг, а потом резко затягивает старшего в комнату, тут же вовлекая его в поцелуй. Ему приходится привставать на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до чужих губ, и Джон считает это самым милым на свете, мягко целуя, перебирая пальцами короткие волосы на затылке.

— Я очень скучал, — Донхёк разрывает поцелуй и с улыбкой утыкается в чужое плечо, вдыхая знакомый запах.

— Ещё и недели не прошло, а ты уже скучаешь? — Джон заглянул ему в глаза, даря ещё один поцелуй в лоб. — Нам пора спускаться к чаю.

— Но я хочу провести ещё немного времени с тобой, — Донхёк недовольно надул губы.

Джон опустил голову ниже, так, что его губы находились ближе всего к уху Донхёка.

— Мы можем заняться чем-нибудь интересным, если ты будешь вести себя достаточно тихо.

Донхёк слегка вздрагивает, но всё равно кивает и с надеждой смотрит в глаза напротив.

На кухне в это время всё уже готово, столовые приборы расставлены, и в центре стола стоит большой вишневый пирог. Миссис Ли с улыбкой приглашает всех к столу, садится рядом со своим мужем, прямо напротив Джона с Донхёком.

— Ещё раз большое спасибо за приглашение, мистер и миссис Ли, — Джон вновь улыбается своей фирменной улыбкой, и атмосфера как-то сама собой становится теплее.

— Это Вам большое спасибо за то, что пришли, — она разрезает пирог на несколько равных частей. — Донхёк, не забудь положить на колени салфетку.

Донхёк тяжело вздыхает, но слушается и принимает из рук матери тарелку с кусочком пирога.

— Ну же, миссис Ли, — Джон немного посмеивается, — Донхёк уже явно не ребёнок и наверняка знает, как вести себя за столом.

— Верно, мам! Я через пару лет уже буду заканчивать университет, а ты до сих пор относишься ко мне, как к дошкольнику.

Он складывает руки на груди, пытаясь показаться важнее, и Джон в который раз усмехается, смотря на него.

— Почему бы тебе тогда не произнести молитву перед едой, а, Донхёк? — он уже поворачивается к Джону чтобы запротестовать, но тут же встречается с обезоруживающей улыбкой.

Они все берутся за руки и закрывают глаза, пока на кухне воцаряется идеальная тишина. Донхёк делает глубокий вдох, стараясь не обращать внимания на приятное тепло, исходящее от рук Джона, и то, как он заботливо поглаживает кисть его руки большим пальцем.

— Господи, мы благодарим Тебя за эту пищу. Мы благодарим Тебя за то, что Ты заботишься о нас и наших семьях. Благослави эту пищу. Аминь.

Все остальные вместе вторят «Аминь» и отпускают руки, пока Джон всё же ненадолго задерживает пальцы на чужой ладони. Они приступают к еде, хотя отец Донхёка, кажется, больше увлечён газетой, которую он держит в руках, а мать скорее просто проверяет, всё ли у всех в порядке, в конце концов останавливая взгляд на Джоне.

— Надеюсь, Вы уже полностью освоились в городе?

— Конечно, — пирог оказывается по-настоящему вкусным, и Джон не может сдержать восхищения. — Вы превзошли саму себя, миссис Ли!

Женщина лишь отмахивается и немного краснеет, тут же отводя взгляд и снимая очки.

— Прошу, не говорите так. Это лишь моё увлечение в свободное от работы время. Хотя его с каждым годом становится всё меньше.

Её лицо немного потускнело, что не осталось незамеченным.

— Помните, что Вы всегда можете обратиться ко мне или церкви, если Вам потребуется помощь.

— Вы и так уже достаточно помогаете нам с Донхёком, Джон. Спасибо Вам за это огромное!

Донхёк, всё это время увлечённый едой, почувствовал на своём бедре чужую руку: сначала лёгкие прикосновения кончиками пальцев, а затем уже всю ладонь Джона. Он судорожно посмотрел по сторонам: мать была увлечена разговором, а отец всё ещё лениво читал газету.

— Да что Вы, не стоит, правда, — они разговаривали, смотря друг другу точно в глаза, и поэтому все движения Джона оставались незамеченными.

Пальцы медленно проникли под ткань шорт, заставляя Донхёка ненадолго задержать дыхание. Сейчас он всеми силами надеялся, что румянец на щеках не был сильно заметен.

— Но Донхёк и правда изменился после встречи с Вами, причём в лучшую сторону.

Джон сжал кожу Донхёка, и тот с трудом подавил в себе стон. Но он тут же убрал руку, чтобы положить себе ещё немного сахара в чай.

— Правда? Что ж, тогда я очень рад. Но это не только моя заслуга, — он повернулся к Донхёку, — он просто внимательно и с интересом слушает меня.

Мать тоже кинула взгляд на Донхёка, не заметив его странное состояние, вероятно, из-за отсутствия очков.

— Но он не интересовался религией до этого. Вы буквально стали для нас спасением!

— Вы не представляете, каким же спасением стал для меня Донхёк, когда я увидел, насколько он заинтересован.

Донхёк всеми силами старался сфокусироваться на еде, а не на постепенно нарастающем возбуждении, но Джон снова положил на него руку, на этот раз прямо поверх члена, всё ещё покрытого тканью нижнего белья, шорт и салфеткой.

— Мне кажется, что Вы стали для него настоящим другом за столь короткое время.

— Просто повезло, что у нас не настолько большая разница в возрасте, и я всё ещё умею общаться с такими подростками, как он.

Они вдвоём рассмеялись, а Донхёк старался не терять голову, следя за тем, как Джон выискивает резинку нижнего белья и вскоре находит, перемещая руку на оголенную кожу. В уголках глаз выступили маленькие слезинки, и Донхёк всеми силами пытался не подавать виду, что сейчас готов выстанывать чужое имя, прося очередной поцелуй.

Вскоре разговоры совсем смешались, образуя какой-то один непрерывный поток речи, и Донхёк мог отчетливо слышать разве что собственное сердцебиение и дыхание. Страх быть пойманным, так ещё и родителями, усиливал возбуждение в несколько раз, поэтому Джону даже не понадобилась дополнительная смазка. Он выдерживал постепенный темп, стараясь не перестараться и не довести Донхёка до предела в первые же минуты. Это больше походило на пытку, и Донхёк сам начал аккуратно двигать бёдрами, подбирая собственный темп, делая это как можно незаметнее.

Глаза уже трудно было держать открытыми, а с губ то и дело слетали чуть более глубокие вздохи. Он чувствовал, как постепенно доходит до предела, и это пугало его сильнее всего.

Неожиданно раздался звонок в дверь, будто протрезвивший Донхёка.

— Ох, секунду, я сейчас открою, — миссис Ли встала из-за стола, не обращая ни на кого особого внимания.

Джон вытер руку о белье Донхёка, прислушиваясь к голосам у входа.

— Прошу, извините нас, — миссис Ли влетела на кухню, в панике собирая вещи в свою небольшую сумочку, — я совсем забыла, что у нас с мужем на сегодня запланирована одна встреча.

Она потрясла мистера Ли за плечо, тем самым пробуждая его.

— Пожалуйста, не спешите. Доешьте пирог, посидите немного с Донхёком, — она буквально вытянула своего мужа из-за стола. — Как только Вам нужно будет уходить, он закроет за Вами дверь.

Джон поднялся из-за стола, чтобы проводить родителей Донхёка, пока тот пытался перевести дух. Он отставил тарелку в сторону, лбом прикладываясь к холодной поверхности стола, выравнивая дыхание. Щелчок закрывающейся двери и полная тишина. Тихие и размеренные шаги в его сторону.

Джон встал за его спиной, наклоняясь, возвращая руки обратно на чужой пах, приспуская вниз белье. Он положил голову на плечо Донхёка, наблюдая за собственными движениями и его реакцией.

— Теперь можешь кончить, солнце.

Донхёк издал высокий стон, не в силах больше контролировать свой голос, и сделал несколько последних толчков, запачкав белье и чужую руку. Даже открыть глаза было сложно, и он просто обмяк на стуле, чувствуя несколько мягких поцелуев в лоб.


End file.
